


Hollow Alliance

by SierraLee



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraLee/pseuds/SierraLee
Summary: New enemies just keep coming, one after another. Yoruichi is getting tired of it, and starting to consider allies she's dismissed before. There's definitely something strange going on in Hueco Mundo, and she plans to get to the bottom of it.





	

This is a oneshot I wrote as a present for perhaps the biggest Yoruichi fan of all time, Nomo. Well, and maybe I wanted to vent a little irritation about how ridiculous Bleach got before the end. Plenty of consensual Shinigami x Hollow sex, enjoy!

-

Yoruichi ducked underneath the sword slicing at the back of her head, barely avoiding the surprise attack. The warrior behind her tried to swing again, but now that he had lost the advantage of surprise, the Goddess of Flash was far faster. She braced her hands against the ground and propelled herself into a kick that connected with his chin.

The man rocketed into the air with a broken neck and Yoruichi hopped back up to standing position. She'd already forgotten about him, he was only one out of many. Yoruichi quickly scanned the battlefield and saw countless enemies. Fortunately it looked like Rukia was still on her feet, though she'd been forced to release her Shikai since the two of them had last been back to back.

Dwindling trump cards was their real problem. Yoruichi had more than a few tricks up her sleeve, and could probably take out the small army around them in a few seconds if she had to. But that would just draw more enemies, possibly the strongest ones. And they couldn't afford that, not the way things had been going lately.

After every battle they won, more enemies just kept crawling out of the woodwork. She had been willing to fight Aizen or the Quincy, but each battle seemed to mean less and less. When some new faction calling themselves the Halfgivers had come out of nowhere, Yoruichi had declared herself done and retired to the Living World. If only she hadn't come back...

"They... they just keep coming." Rukia got a better grip on her sword and panted for breath. "What now?"

"I'm not sure." Yoruichi shifted to Rukia's back so they could defend each other, but the circle of enemies was closing around them. They laughed and taunted, more than a few thrusting their hips vulgarly.

As far as Yoruichi could tell, the Halfgivers weren't particularly strong. There were just a ton of them, all with stupid haircuts and ridiculous powers they were very eager to explain. None of them were strong enough to match her, but she was starting to get worn out by the sheer numbers.

"Alright," Yoruichi said. "It's time w-"

She never got the next word out of her mouth, because at that moment the sky tore open around them. Hollows lunged from the darkness... to attack the Halfgivers.

Yoruichi and Rukia watched in surprise as monstrous Hollows assaulted the enemies all around them. Some tore through Halfgivers with vicious double jaws, others looked nearly human and fought with blades. They were surprisingly strong for Hollows, and fought with careful coordination, yet they didn't feel like anything Yoruichi had felt before. Their power felt a little like shinigami, yet they definitely weren't Arrancar.

"Be careful!" Rukia nudged her and gestured toward one of the Hollows, who was approaching them at a calm walk.

All around them, the Halfgivers had been annihilated. Now the two shinigami women were surrounded by a ring of Hollows, no less menacing for the fact that they weren't acting aggressively. Yoruichi took a deep breath and wondered if now wasn't the time to pull out a trump card.

"Yoruichi Shihoin and Rukia Kuchiki." The Hollow approaching them stopped and gave a partial bow. "Please accept our humble assistance."

The two women stared. The Hollow's body looked like a muscular man clad in white, far taller than either of them, but was all Hollow, a vicious jaw and yellow eyes burning at them. His voice was deep and powerful, but not unkind. Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she watched him, but let her body relax just a little.

"What's going on?"

"More of these vermin are approaching. If you come with me, I will explain everything."

"Should we?" Rukia glanced at Yoruichi nervously and the older woman realized just how tired her companion was. Rukia's thin body was covered with sweat and her hands were shivering as she tried to keep her sword up. Yoruichi paused, looking back to the Hollow and wondering if they could trust him.

At that moment, she saw a Halfgiver high in the sky behind him, aiming what appeared to be a long rifle. Yoruichi stepped to him in an instant, pushing him out of the way just before a bolt of energy seared through the air where he had been. The Hollows around them began to scatter, ready to fight the approaching armies of Halfgivers.

The one in the sky aimed at her next and Yoruichi just grinned, ready to dodge his next attack. She was taken off guard when the Hollow lunged at her, flattening her to the ground as a bolt seared at her from the opposite direction. Yoruichi's eyes widened as she saw it pass: she probably would have been able to dodge, but it might have injured her.

Now, however, she was flat on her back underneath the massive Hollow. Yoruichi's impressive curves were pressed up against his body, which felt nice and muscular. She found herself looking him over again. He'd tried to save her life twice now, maybe he deserved a little reward... if Hollows even cared about that kind of thing. The bulge at his crotch suggested he did, though she wasn't sure if all that could really be his cock. Probably just a weird Hollow body part, she realized with disappointment.

"Y-Yoruichi?" Rukia was eyeing both armies nervously, backing up closer to them. Yoruichi nodded and pushed off the Hollow to stand.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She glanced at the Hollow. "Hueco Mundo?"

"Hueco Mundo," the Hollow agreed, ripping open another hole in the sky and jumping through. As Yoruichi followed after him, she saw even more Halfgivers rushing toward the gathered Hollows. The Hollows would take casualties in this battle, she had to give them credit for bravery at least.

They came out in the pale sands and dark skies of Hueco Mundo, just beside a grand palace. It was done in the usual Hollow style, impressive but rather blank. A grand set of double doors stood open as if waiting for them, and since the Hollow was already walking inside, they had no choice but to follow or be left out in the wilderness.

When Yoruichi entered, she breathed a sigh of relief at the sight that greeted her. There were a lot of Hollows in the hallways, but also a lot of shinigami. Some were lying on cots, others moved carrying supplies, apparently working together with the Hollows. All scrubs she didn't recognize until Isane Kotetsu approached them with a smile.

"Ah, you're alright! Do either of you need healing?"

"I'm fine." Yoruichi folded her arms beneath her breasts and glanced to Rukia, but the younger woman shook her head.

"Good! Then, uh..." Isane paused as a communication device in her ear chirped, then she flushed and nodded. "Please excuse me! I'll catch up with you later."

She rushed off into the crowds, leaving them with the strange Hollow. His eyes were sliding over her with a hunger that was distinctly unnatural for a Hollow, but Yoruichi just responded with a smirk. Let him look, she'd flashed men for the fun of it, much less for saving her life. Besides, she looked fantastic, she couldn't blame any man or woman for looking.

"Shinigami or Hollow, these new Halfgivers are our enemies," the Hollow said after a pause. "But we understand why you might not trust us, so we usually try to have one of your own explain this alliance."

"Why didn't you let us know?" Rukia stamped a foot and glared up at him. "We wouldn't have charged into Soul Society if we'd known about you!"

The Hollow responded with a low growl that made Rukia's eyes widen. Yoruichi's eyebrows rose. It wasn't a growl to signal an attack, but a primal instinct of dominance. Before the confrontation could go any further, a young shinigami carrying a book appeared beside them.

Nanao Ise readjusted her glasses primly. "Many shinigami refuse to accept any alliance with Hollows. We find it easier to operate in secret."

Rukia breathed a sigh of relief. Yoruichi, however, found herself looking around the area more carefully. Something didn't feel quite right... "So, what exactly is going on with these Hollows?"

"Ah yes." Nanao nodded and gestured for them to follow, leading them down a corridor with the Hollow prowling behind. "We cannot, of course, allow Hollows to rampage unchecked. For this alliance to work, they needed a variety of modifications. You can ask the scientists about the details, but they make the Hollows significantly more human."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi glanced over her shoulder at the Hollow, who was still watching her. "That what you're getting out of this? A little humanity?"

He stared back at her without answering.

Without warning Yoruichi vanished from sight, flashing away from the group. On their way she'd noticed a staircase with a barrier that struck her as extremely suspicious. The energy beneath it was strange, she could just barely feel something wrong through the barrier, but she thought it needed to be investigated before sh-

Suddenly the Hollow loomed in front of her. Barely a fraction of a second had passed since she'd started to move. Good reaction time, decent speed. Yoruichi ducked past him and took another flash step toward the stairs.

He kept up with her for a second step, then a third, and Yoruichi found herself grinning. But as much as she enjoyed competing, she had work today. Her next step took her directly toward his anticipated location and she reappeared jamming her elbow into his chest. At the speeds they were moving, the Hollow went flying straight through a wall, but she had no time for him. Still invisible to normal eyes, Yoruichi sprinted to the stairs and burst through the barrier.

She barely hit any of the stairs down the enormous staircase before she reached the bottom and slid to a stop. Darkness cloaked the room and her eyes took a moment to adjust, but she didn't need her eyes to hear the sounds that suddenly surrounded her.

Moans of passion.

Sweet voices cried out all around her, joined by occasional deep growls and grunts. Yoruichi drew on her long experience with cat-like eyes and began to make out the scene around her. She was surrounded by the tangled bodies of shinigami women and Hollows.

Many of the women were on their hands and knees or bent over furniture, monstrous Hollows thrusting huge cocks into them from behind. None of them seemed to be resisting. One was actually stretching back to wrap her arms around the Hollow's neck, which thrust her chest forward and made her large breasts bounce with the forceful thrusts. More humanoid Hollows had women on top of them, impaling themselves repeatedly on their cocks. No one seemed to have noticed her abrupt entrance.

The women felt like low level shinigami, no one Yoruichi recognized, but when she expanded her senses around her she realized there was one exception. Yoruichi zeroed in on the source of power and then her eyes widened.

Isane was riding a Hollow in reverse cowgirl position. She had looked so calm and focused a moment ago, but now her robe was in disarray, revealing plenty of curvy flesh. The Hollow beneath her was a musclebound beast, grabbing her hips as it thrust up into her. Yet judging from their bouncing, Isane was eagerly doing most of the work.

Until she saw Yoruichi and she gave a startled yelp. "Ah! Wait, wait, stop!" The Hollow kept pumping up into her pussy until she desperately swatted at it. It grunted and pulled her down hard, burying its entire cock within her body before holding her there. Isane gasped for breath. "Yoruichi... w-wait..."

"Yoruichi!" Rukia came flying down the stairs, though she found herself utterly blinded and looked around wildly. Before she could recover, the Hollow came flash-stepping after her. No longer attacking, but Yoruichi still prepared to step again if necessary.

Nanao came last, descending the stairs more calmly. She flicked a switch and soft lights began to come on. Nanao looked over the orgy, readjusted her glasses, and then began rebuilding the kido barrier that hid it from everyone on the floor above.

"What's going on here?" Yoruichi stood with one hand on her hip as if she wasn't surrounded by panting, sweating bodies writhing in ecstasy. "This is your alliance?"

"Not exactly." Nanao refused to meet her gaze as she worked on the barrier.

"And you just keep it hidden down some stairs?"

"I don't think anyone up there knows, Yoruichi," Rukia said softly. She had obviously figured out what was going on around her from the sounds, and the growing light was making it clearer every second. "Anyone less experienced than you wouldn't have been able to come in. I didn't even notice until you broke through."

"Yes, you wasted a lot of my work." Nanao huffed and shot a glance down at her. "Honestly, you could have just waited for my explanation!"

"How can you explain _this_?" Rukia's eyes darted around the room wildly, but couldn't find anywhere to hide from the orgy surrounding them. "All these women being raped by Hollows..."

Yoruichi chuckled. "Oh, I don't think they're being raped. Tell me, Isane, is Hollow dick really that good?"

Isane gasped at being addressed and tried to cover herself. It was a useless gesture, since her hand covering her nipples just pushed her breasts up and together, while her other hand couldn't hide the fact that her pussy was stretched while around the enormous pole of Hollow flesh. She flushed and avoided Yoruichi's eyes.

"It's... it's different than anyone I've ever been with... so much better..."

Rukia gaped. "How can you let that, that _thing_ go inside you?"

"It's not like that!" Isane looked as incensed as possible while mounted on a monster's cock. "They saved my life! They... they just want to feel good, just like we do... and it's so good... so incredibly good..." Her eyes grew distant and she half-slumped, catching herself on the Hollow's slab of muscles, which sent her breasts swaying freely.

The two uninitiated shinigami women were definitely staring at her now, Rukia in horror and Yoruichi with interest. Isane's nipples were hard and her juices were oozing around the Hollow's cock. She barely seemed to notice them anymore, instead shifting her hips from side to side and stirring that huge rod inside her.

"Ahem!" Nanao coughed forcefully to draw attention to herself as she descended the stairs. "The issue is really very simple. During the previous war, we discovered a rare breed of Hollow with the ability to absorb reiatsu through... intimate contact. Though absorbing reiatsu increases their power, they also absorb small amounts of intelligence, which makes them potentially valuable allies."

"So, this is all an experiment?" Yoruichi's eyes slid from Nanao to the Hollow standing behind her. "You're in charge of raising up these poor little Hollows?"

That drew a chuckle from him and Nano stammered for a moment. "N-no, the alliance was... actually, the Hollows approached us first. Among the characteristics they gained was a... a common cause with us."

"And great dicks, apparently?"

"Th-that's not relevant!" It looked like Nano was getting more than a little flustered, however. "We have to keep this a secret because other shinigami might not accept it. But everyone here had a choice, and they made their choice to be here."

An incredibly deep chuckle emanated from behind them. "Yes, yes you did." The voice was even deeper than the Hollow with them, and Yoruichi immediately turned to look.

Now that the lights were on, she could see another staircase leading deeper underground. A humanoid Hollow was emerging from it, carrying a wave of power with him. He was much bulkier than the Hollow with them and stripped to the waist, showing off countless scars. Judging from the way he moved, Yoruichi thought he was a little slower than the first Hollow, but his reiatsu was definitely Captain-level.

When he entered, Nanao took a deep breath. She immediately tried to cover her reaction, but Yoruichi could easily spot the slight change. Her heart was beating faster the closer the Hollow came to them. When he passed the leaner Hollow, they nodded to each other without comment, then the new Hollow's eyes shifted forward to Nanao.

"I don't think this is about Hollow nature at all... it's about shinigami women. You're all sluts, and you've always been sluts. You're just begging for someone to conquer you, that's why you keep getting attacked. It was just a matter of time before we came, to own you for good."

"Please, be reasonable..." Nanao coughed into her hand, partially to hide a blush. "Before we... do anything, let me finish the explanation. There's no need to be insulting."

"It's not an insult. It's the truth." The Hollow unzipped his pants and pulled out a huge cock. Rukia gasped and hid her eyes, while Yoruichi just whistled. Nanao's eyes grew a little wider and she took several steps down the stairs as if in a daze. "And I think this will explain pretty well. You were going on about everyone making a choice, why don't you show them the choice _you_ made?"

"I... I..." Whatever she had been about to say, Nanao walked down the last stairs and slowly dropped to her knees. That put her head at the level of the Hollow's cock, which began to rise toward her face. Her eyes were fixed on it, the cock reflecting huge in both frames of her glasses. Her lips opened, trembling, and she began to feebly suck the head.

The Hollow put one enormous hand around the back of her head and pushed a little further in her mouth. Nanao accepted his cock meekly and he grunted in satisfaction before looking up at them. "Getting scared, little shinigami? Bet you're getting wet, too."

Yoruichi was about to deliver a comeback, but she realized that his gaze was fixed solely on Rukia. The younger woman did look scared, her eyes wide as she watched the thick shaft disappear inside Nanao's mouth. After greeting them so formally and fending off advances from shinigami for so many years, Nanao was obediently sucking a Hollow's cock.

"Well, get as wet as you want, it will make things easier. But you don't need to be scared, we're not going to rape you. We won't need to." The Hollow was just resting his hand on Nanao's hair now, she was bobbing her head on his cock by herself now. "This is where you shinigami sluts belong. We'll take care of you from now on."

As he spoke, Nanao was making impressive progress on his cock. She was a thin woman with an elegant, slender neck, but she was getting a third of his cock into her mouth with each bounce of her head. And it looked like she was just getting started, one hand holding her book over her lap while the other was beneath it, moving frantically between her legs.

The Hollow underneath Isane had begun moving again, thrusting up into her while she helplessly bounced on top of him. More of her robe slipped away and she didn't seem to notice, moving her hips over him and moaning as the pace increased. All around them, the orgy's intensity seemed to redouble as the shinigami submitted to their Hollow masters.

Abruptly the Hollow fucking Nanao' s throat groaned. His cock seemed to pulse as it delivered a heavy load into Nanao's mouth. He pulled out and shot several more bursts, covering her glasses and getting in her perfectly arranged hair. Yet the Hollow didn't seem to soften at all and soon fed his cock back into mouth. She sucked him eagerly, staring at him through cum-covered glasses.

"That's right, you'll be here soon." The Hollow saw Rukia staring at his cock and chuckled. "I like you small ones. So fucking tight, tits just the right size... whereas my friend there is a fan of huge udders. No taste, as far as I'm concerned."

His gaze shifted to Yoruichi as he spoke, and she realized just how hard her nipples were poking through her clothes. They drew attention to her breasts, which stood high and proud on her chest. Yoruichi smirked and arched her back a little more, though truthfully she wasn't so confident anymore. These Hollows were overwhelming, and the one that had come down with them was still watching her hungrily. She hadn't been imagining it before, he wanted to fuck.

"We can't let you tell the others," he said softly, "but you are free to go so long as you keep the secret. But I think you would rather see everything first."

"Sure, how far down does this place go?" Yoruichi spoke cockily while she snuck a glance at Rukia. The younger shinigami shook her head sharply and seemed to throw off her daze, glaring first at the large Hollow and then the one speaking to them. She didn't try to leave, though.

"There are a number of floors below us. If you follow me, I'll explain more while we complete the tour."

With that he turned, not even looking to see if they would follow him. Yoruichi had to admire his confidence, even if she kind of wanted to deny him the satisfaction. But Rukia appeared to be marching after him, determined to show that she wasn't intimidated, so Yoruichi followed along and they descended deep into Hueco Mundo.

"My colleague has very strong views about shinigami women. There may be some truth there, but I think he's overlooking a crucial aspect." The Hollow glanced over his shoulder, golden eyes directly catching Yoruichi's own for a moment. "We're predators."

As they descended further, the stairs twisted several times, opening onto different floors. They looked like they served different purposes, but all of them had at least one shinigami being fucked by a Hollow. Sometimes roughly, sometimes sweetly, but definitely getting fucked. Yoruichi started to recognize a few more of the shinigami now, lower seats from various divisions.

"Very specialized predators, certainly. We're attuned to reiatsu, and now specifically to women's reiatsu. It's only natural that we'd become the ideal mates for our chosen targets. And regardless of what others might say, we do shape our targets as well, rendering them better suited to our purposes."

"So, we're just prey to you, huh?" Yoruichi smirked. "You're pretty high and mighty for-"

Without warning the Hollow stopped and turned to face her. It was too late to stop, so Yoruichi ran into his chest. Even from several steps higher, her face was still a little below his and her breasts pushed against his firm chest. He loomed very large then, filling her vision, and for once she didn't have anything to say.

"We are the superior species." He spoke with utter confidence and Yoruichi felt something flutter deep inside her. Then he turned away with a slight smile and kept walking. "But you're not prey, it's a symbiotic relationship. Shinigami women are perfectly suited for our cocks, so we want to keep you alive. With your help we'll win this stupid war, then we can make a world where we both live up to our full potential."

For a moment Yoruichi couldn't follow, trying to catch her breath and keep her heart rate down. In that moment, part of her had wanted him to throw her down and take her, right there on the stairs. If he had fucked her then, she wasn't sure how she would have reacted.

"Stay strong, Yoruichi!" Rukia took her hand and smiled encouragingly. "Don't let them get to us!"

Yoruichi nodded, but the younger shinigami had her reaction entirely wrong. As they kept walking down the stairs, Yoruichi found herself sneaking glances at the Hollow's ass. Nice. Though she was more interested in what he was packing on the other side, and she had a feeling she'd find out before too long.

"Any other questions?" the Hollow asked. Yoruichi scanned the most recent level before turning back to him.

"Do you have a shinigami named Soi Fong in here?"

For the first time, she saw the Hollow frown. "Before she could be brought here, she caught wind of our plan and escaped. It's still very difficult for us to restrain Captain-level shinigami, though that's just a matter of time."

"Very difficult?" Rukia echoed. "You... you don't mean you have a Captain, due you?"

"One so far." His gaze slid to Rukia and her body trembled like a leaf. "You'll meet her eventually."

Before the conversation could go any further, they finally reached the bottom of the stairs. They ended in a pair of ominous doors, guarded by two enormous beast-like Hollows. When their group approached, however, the two dropped into deep bows.

"The rooms below are only for our elites," their guide said, "those who will rule the new world. Now, the two of you have a decision to make. If you want to leave and pretend to be ignorant of all this, I'll take you back now. If you want to be bred with the other females, go back and pick a cock. But if you want a privileged place in the new world... you'll need to prove yourselves."

At a gesture from him, the guard Hollows pulled aside their loinclothes, revealing two monstrous inhuman erections. Rukia gave a sharp gasp, but the Hollows didn't even seem surprised, they just waited, their cocks straining. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Prove ourselves? You're pretty good, kid, but don't get full of yourself. We both know I'm faster than you. If you want my reiatsu, you're the one who needs to earn it. Now, if-" Yoruichi cut off as she heard a sucking sound. "Rukia? Are you serious?"

The younger woman had dropped down to her knees and tentatively started sucking on one of the guards. He grunted and stroked her hair approvingly, though she could do little more than kiss and lick at his shaft so far.

Yoruichi realized that she should have seen the signs. As they'd descended, Rukia's eyes had lingered far too long on each mating. Her eyes had started to take on the same glazed looked they'd seen in Nanao's, and now it was too late. It wasn't just desire, the Hollows were putting off waves of pheromones and a powerful reiatsu that worked into theirs and perverted it.

Just like their guide had said, these Hollows had become perfectly suited for fucking shinigami women. Yoruichi could feel it affecting her, and though she could still resist, she had to chuckle in admiration. They were subtle bastards for Hollows. She still managed to give a cocky grin to their guide.

"You're still testing me? Sure you don't want to administer the test yourself?"

He responded by simply raising his eyebrows.

"Fine, play it that way if you want. This guy is fine." Yoruichi turned toward the second guard and began swaying in his direction, swinging her hips as she walked. "How's it going, big guy? You get bored down here, or do you get to have company?"

The Hollow's eyes bulged in his mask as he stared at her incredible body approaching. "No fuck while guard. Against rules."

"Well then, you deserve a reward for good behavior." Yoruichi shrugged off her orange jacket, leaving herself clad only in her skintight leotard. It revealed plenty of her perfect dark skin, even just a hint of the sides of her breasts. Judging from the way the Hollow stared at her, that hint was driving him wild. "That is one tasty-looking cock. Don't mind if I do."

She knelt down between the Hollow's legs, then with a deft movement untied her outfit and peeled it down to her waist. That left her magnificent chest completely bare, flawless chocolate skin swelling into beautiful breasts tipped with even darker nipples. The Hollow's cock twitched and a bit of precum began to slide from the tip.

Yoruichi chuckled and decided not to torture him much longer. She crawled forward, wrapping her arms beneath her breasts to present them to him. When she brushed against the Hollow's cock he made a choking noise and bucked wildly against her. His cock felt wonderfully hard pushing against her softness, but Yoruichi managed not to fall into the sensation.

Instead she wrapped her breasts around the Hollow's cock and began giving him the titfuck of his life. His skin was deathly pale, contrasting beautifully with her dark skin wrapped around his shaft. Precum was flowing more freely now, providing just the lubrication she needed to begin moving her breasts up and down his cock.

Though she was sure that she could have made him come with just a titfuck, Yoruichi realized that she wanted more. His cock was incredibly hot against her skin and she was getting excited despite herself. Just a little taste wouldn't hurt.

Maintaining eye contact the entire time, Yoruichi lowered her head, opened her mouth, and began to slide her thick lips over the slanted head of the Hollow's cock. He groaned and shuddered, but she rode out the bucking without letting any more of it get into her mouth. When the Hollow calmed down, she chuckled and began her ministrations.

As her mouth bobbed over the head, she massaged the rest of his cock with her breasts. His precum had a heady smell, but it didn't taste bad. Her breasts were slick and glistening now, making it even easier for her to service him. When he began thrusting his hips again, trying to drive even harder, she just moved along with him and increased her pace.

All too soon, the Hollow exploded. She tried to drink his cum but found herself pulling back on instinct. Her mouth was already filled with his thick seed and he was still pumping more out, some hitting her face before the rest began to flow down the thick shaft and over her breasts. Yoruichi sat back and took a moment to catch her breath.

Had she really just done that? Yoruichi loved teasing men, and enjoyed making good on her flirting sometimes, but she'd never blown a random Hollow like this. Yet here she was, kneeling at his feet with his cum sliding down her throat.

On the other side of the door, Rukia was even further gone. She'd stripped off her clothes entirely and was eagerly trying to jam the cock down her throat. Failing at that, she began rubbing her body against the shaft frantically, her small breasts scraping against the Hollow's body as she pushed against it to lick and suck the tip.

"Are you holding out on me?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at their Hollow guide, not bothering to wipe off her cum-stained breasts. "Because I am very disappointed with the mind control semen I just swallowed."

That got a slight chuckle from him. Though his eyes admired her breasts, his intense gaze was focused on her as a whole. "You should know by now that our powers aren't that strong. Maybe you shinigami are tired of fighting and just want to submit to someone. Maybe you really are all sluts, just like he said. But the most our power can do is influence you toward choosing this."

"Well, was that good enough to get me into the elites area?"

"Oh, there's little question of that." The Hollow gestured for other guards to replace the current ones and then pushed open the doors. Yoruichi threw off the rest of her clothes and followed him, owning her nakedness despite the circumstances.

Inside, she found things different than expected. While the rest of the building had the austere style of Hueco Mundo, the elites' chambers looked much higher class. The carpet felt deliciously thick beneath her feet, the furnishings were all tasteful, there were low lights illuminating the pale surroundings. No orgies here, though she could hear a few feminine moans from further in.

"Rukia will find her way in here too," the Hollow explained, "as Lieutenant-level reiatsus are rare. Lesser Hollows don't get to fuck women of your caliber often, most of them are claimed by someone higher up."

"What about Isane?"

"She's an exception. She feels very grateful to the band of Hollows that rescued her, so she likes to reward the grunts that risk their lives to rescue others. Which is just as well - some high class reiatsu gives the talented among the lower ranks a chance to rise."

"And then they get to live in this fancy place?"

"That's the goal. Only a tiny fraction of Hollows will ever make it down this far." They walked deeper into the elites' chambers, but Yoruichi found herself pausing in one doorway.

Rangiku Matsumoto was bound in the center of the room. The chains that bound her were gold, but they looked strong and kept her stretched over a rounded bench. Her head was tilted back, her red hair again grown long and shimmering down beneath her. The bench forced her back to arch, thrusting her enormous breasts high into the air. From there, the eyes were naturally drawn down her smooth stomach to where her legs were pulled apart, leaving her pussy bare.

At the moment, only one Hollow was using her. He stood in front of her face, which thanks to her position was at crotch level, making it easy for anyone to thrust straight into her mouth. Rangiku was moaning around his cock and trying to suck it even from her bound position, the rest of her body straining and bucking.

As they watched, another Hollow emerged from a side room. Yoruichi caught a glimpse of several in there, sitting and drinking, before the door closed. The new Hollow didn't even look at them, just straddled Rangiku's stomach and pulled out his cock.

It fell down heavily into her glorious cleavage. The Hollow grasped her breasts as well as he could and pushed them together around his cock, then began to thrust between them. Rangiku's moans became even louder and her hips jerked wildly as if she was coming herself. Yoruichi found herself watching, transfixed.

"Impressive, isn't she?" The Hollow was standing just behind her, so close she could almost feel him. "I've enjoyed fucking her many times. But she turned into a cock-hungry slut surprisingly quickly, and though she has the largest breasts of anyone we have... she's not quite what I'm looking for."

"Is that so?" Yoruichi saucily bounced her hips back in his direction. Just like she'd predicted, the rounded globes of her ass bounced against his crotch. The hard length in his pants felt surprisingly good, so she pushed back, grinding it between her cheeks. "Well, I hope you're not disappointed with my tiny little tits."

The Hollow laughed and the deep sound sent a shiver through her. His hands slid around her bare hips, up her taut stomach, yet moved toward her breasts agonizingly slowly. "Believe me, I've noticed. But there's more to a female than that." Finally he reached the underside of her breasts and Yoruichi had to bite back a moan. His fingers slid up to grasp her impressive mounds and he began to massage them as his fingers brushed against her sensitive nipples.

"Aah!" Yoruichi couldn't hold back one of her cries and found herself biting her lip. He had large, strong hands. Her breasts felt right in them, and she desperately wanted him to keep playing with them. But she also wanted something else, the hard rod pressing against her ass. "M-more than tits? You don't say?"

"Enough playing." His fingers tightened on her breasts, pulling her even harder against his body, and Yoruichi groaned. "This is your last chance. If you don't leave, I'm going to do what comes naturally."

"Then why don't you?" Yoruichi shot back. She clenched her ass and was rewarded with a slight grunt from him. With a growl, the Hollow swept her up in his arms and began striding through the corridors. They had been playing with it for a long time, but now there was absolutely no question what would happen once they arrived.

As they went deeper, the Hollows around them became more powerful. Hollows with Lieutenant-class power were common now, and she saw a few who could be Captains. Yet the one carrying her strode on, at most acknowledging the others. Yoruichi purred and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Now she saw only powerful warriors, or at least they had been before they submitted to the Hollows' cocks. She spotted Nemu Kurotsuchi pinned between two Hollows, taking cocks in her ass and pussy while she bent to bob her head on a third. Her hands slid up and down the shafts of two more and she moved with more eagerness than Yoruichi had ever seen in the submissive assistant.

One room was filled with Arrancar. Either their reiatsu was close enough for the Hollows, or they were just more holes to fill. Tier Harribel had been chained in standing position against a wall, but her legs were wrapping tightly around the Hollow pounding between her thighs and as they passed she tilted her head back and screamed in pleasure. Across the room, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck was spitroasted between two Hollows, one human and one dog-like, who were plunging into her pussy and mouth as her breasts swung wildly underneath her.

As they neared the end of the hallway, Yoruichi spotted Retsu Unohana. The formerly demure Captain was seated in the lap of a truly enormous Hollow that barely fit in the hallway. His cock was equally enormous, yet Retsu was bouncing on it eagerly. As his hands closed around her hips and began to pump her harder, she gave a loud moan and collapsed against his chest, her breasts flattened against the wall of muscle.

On the other side of the hall, the Hollow carrying her kicked open the door and carried her inside. When it slammed closed behind them, all at once they were alone and everything she had seen was swept from her mind. When Yoruichi was dropped onto the large bed, she simply lay there, staring up at the Hollow as he stripped off his clothes.

His body was powerful, so muscular she would have been surprised by his speed if she hadn't already seen it. He wasn't hurrying now, though, just removing his clothes before he claimed his prize. Though Yoruichi smirked up at him, she wasn't taunting now, she knew they both needed this.

At last he dropped his pants and she got a look at his cock. It rivaled some of the beast-like Hollows for size, looking even larger on his human-sized body. He sure didn't feel small when he loomed over her, solid and massive compared to her feminine curves.

"The Goddess of Flash..." the Hollow said in a low voice. "You're finally mi-" Yoruichi put a finger over his lips.

"That's enough talking. I want to be the goddess of getting fucked right now." After a moment of surprise, the Hollow gave a wry grin and planted his arms on either side of her.

Then he thrust inside and Yoruichi found herself crying out. He was bigger than any man she'd ever been with, but it was more than that. It was like his cock was perfectly suited for her, stretching her to the limit of pleasure. Even just sinking into her warm depths slowly, she found herself squirming and tearing at the sheets.

When he finally had his entire length inside her, his hips grinding against hers, Yoruichi was already about to come. She'd half expected this young Hollow to come early, but as she stared up at him, she realized that she was wrong. He might be far more inexperienced than her in combat, but he definitely had more experience fucking shinigami senseless.

He pulled back and Yoruichi growled in distress. But he only teased her for a moment before he slammed his full length back inside her and she had to throw back her head and scream. Her back arched, leaving her breasts to bounce to the rhythm of their fucking. The Hollow growled and shifted back so that he could grab them while he kept pounding into her.

Yoruichi came and came hard, clenching around the thick rod so deep inside her. As she came down she was too sensitive, yet she was almost disappointed that he didn't keep hammering her pussy. Instead the Hollow pulled out, flipped her over onto her stomach.

Realizing what he wanted, Yoruichi hopped up onto her hands and knees. She'd planned to wiggle her ass at him, yet to her surprise she swayed forward and nearly fell. Her whole body still felt loose and warm after the first fucking and refused to obey her.

Fortunately, before she could fall the Hollow moved behind her and grasped her hips. In his hands she found herself automatically moving in synch with him. He lined himself up with her pussy again and thrust inside. She accepted him even easier this time, thrusting her hips back against him so that he could hit even deeper inside her.

Eventually her arms gave out and her face fell into the soft bed. Yoruichi braced her arms over her head and relaxed enough to let her breasts push against the sheets. That gave them a rest, though they still jiggled as he fucked her hard from a new angle that had her gasping for breath.

The Hollow fucked her through several positions and countless orgasms. In the end he had her pinned against the wall with her arms and legs wrapped around him. Her fingernails dug into his back as she came, and though they could tear the flesh of most men his iron skin was unharmed. After the wave of pleasure passed, Yoruichi collapsed, limply impaled against the wall as he thrust inside her until he finally came as well.

She sagged against him, more exhausted than even their marathon session would suggest. Her reiatsu felt drained, and she remembered that he had been feeding off her. Once she recovered, she would be no weaker than before... but he would definitely be stronger. He already felt different, and she imagined his flash steps had gained some of her explosive speed.

When he pulled back, she would have fallen if he hadn't carried her with him. The Hollow dropped back onto the bed, with at least the decency to look a little tired himself, and pulled her with him. But though her body wanted to curl up and fall into a deeply sated sleep, Yoruichi found herself distressed as her mind cleared. Did he have all he needed from her now?

"I..." Her voice was hoarse and she had to swallow before trying again. "I can help you. The prisons of Soul Society still hold strong female Quincies from the war. And I can get you access to the Living World, and tell you where to find the strongest reiatsu users. And the Vis-"

"Ah, Yoruichi." The Hollow slid one arm around her waist and pulled her to him, her curves automatically sliding into place to lay against his chest. "There's no need for that."

"You don't need different kinds of reiatsu?"

"Oh, we do. We'll probably do those things eventually." He gazed down at her with a warm possessiveness. "But all you need to do now is relax. You're the best fuck I've ever had, you really think I'm not keeping you?"

She found herself smiling, but a bit of doubt remained in her heart. The Hollow seemed to sense it and shifted, getting up on one elbow to look her straight in the eyes. Just staring back at him, gold against gold, Yoruichi found her pulse racing again.

"Some weaklings we just grace with our cocks. And some sluts we just fuck for fun. But you... you're worthy of being a sheath for our cocks. You can do whatever you want: fight alongside us if you wish, help us conquer all three worlds. In the end, you'll end up right back here."

"Exactly where I want to be." Yoruichi swung a leg over his hips and straddled him, giving him a view of her perfect body. She grinned down at the Hollow, imagining finally being rid of the endless enemies and ushering in a new world. "Let's do this."


End file.
